dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Trapped in Forever
Trapped in Forever is the sixth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred fifty-ninth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Yatta ze!! Obake de Seiko Bu Taiji!?" (やったぜ!!オバケで成功 ブウ退治!?). The episode first aired on March 8, 1995. Its original American air date was October 22, 2002. Summary This show starts off with the ghost that Gotenks created last episode, he is snickering. Super Buu appears to be angry and Piccolo wants to know how Gotenks made that ghost/attack. The ghost charges Super Buu, but Super Buu hits him before he can attack. the ghost smirks, and self destructs causing a rather large explosion. Piccolo is shocked. It goes back to Super Buu, showing him as all deformed, so to speak. Gotenks says that the ghosts are like little grenades. When they touch something, anything, they explode. Gotenks makes ten more ghosts to attack Super Buu. They fight with themselves for a bit, until Gotenks gets them in line, literally. Piccolo reminds him that Buu is still here, and waiting. Its shows him reading and drinking a cocktail. Gotenks tells #1 and #2 to go after Super Buu. They miss and explode after hitting each other. Gotenks gets the others in a huddle and tells them some kind of plan, which makes them laugh a little. Goku says that he cant sense Super Buu's or Gotenks' energy anymore, but just knows that they are still alive. Supreme Kai agrees with him. Old Kai tells them that they are in a different time dimension which Goku says is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Old Kai then tells them that Piccolo led Super Buu there to fight Gotenks. Bulma has just made a snack for the boys when they come out of the chamber. Master Roshi says that they will probably not have enough energy to eat when the come out. Bulma gets a little mad at that. Krillin says if anyone can defeat Super Buu, the sons of Vegeta and Goku are the ones. Gotenks says for the ghosts to move out, except for #10. Two of the ghosts touch and explode. The rest go. They get into this huddle and say that this something looks tasty, and if its a cookie. Super Buu comes over and the ghosts go all over him and explode causing a large boom and tons of smoke. Super Buu is still there, and Gotenks tells #10 to go down his throat and explode, which he does. Mr. Satan is walking with the puppy. Mr. Satan is very tired and hungry. The puppy, named Bee, barks, and Mr. Satan tells him to be quiet or he will turn him into a "hot dog". Mr. Satan misses Majin Buu (the good one). It shows the fight between the good Majin Buu and the bad Majin Buu, and how the good one was turned into chocolate and the Evil Buu eating him and transforming into the Super Buu we know now. The two of them keep going, They come to this place that is all empty, and Mr. Satan asks where they are? The smoke is clearing and there are bits of Super Buu all over the place. Piccolo says that Gotenks fought well and that he is proud of him. Piccolo and Gotenks are frying the little bits of Super Buu that are left, so that he cant reform. There is then this big wind, the smoke is coming together. Super Buu is back. Piccolo is saying that he put too much faith in Gotenks. Super Buu grabs Gotenks and swings him around. Gotenks says "let me go ugly" which makes Super Buu mad. Then he punches Gotenks away. There is this explosion from where Piccolo is. He has just blown up the door, and only door, to the chamber. Super Buu is scared/mad at being trapped in there. Piccolo says that he can still get rid of them, but then he would be all alone. Battles *Gotenks vs. Super Buu Trivia *At one point in the English dub, Piccolo accidentally calls Gotenks Gohan. *The first shot of Buu, his eyes are pinkish or peach. Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z